Desa Chronicles: part 1
by Wolfythedark
Summary: Trolls attack Desa and Atri's island village forcing them to leave with Anolodor, a Night Elf in search of a well of mysterious power on their island. The trio gets attacked by a blood elf and Desa discovers her attunement for shadow magic.
1. Ch1

Morrowell

part 1

Synopsis-

The small human village of Morrowell, on an island south of Tel Abim, is caught in the middle of a secret war between the Horde and Alliance when a troll by the name of Kal' Min and his band of rouges discover Morrowell's secret source of energy, the Well of Inifity. Two young humans, Atri and Desa, catch the eye of a traveling elvin adventurer, Anolodor and the trio band together to rid their home of the Troll menace. Atri and Desa join Anolodor on his journey to Stormwind and discover not only the many wonders of Azeroth, but the many terrors as they seek help from the mighty Alliance.

Prolouge.

Desa lay flat on the ground, robes ripped to shreds. Illidan stood above her, warglaive at her throat. Slowly, the shadow form that had embraced her was starting to fade away, as was her vision. Green flames engulfed her body and her eyes rolled back into her head. All she could see now was the light. In that very instant, the shadows returned thicker, more wicked then ever. Desa's eyes glowed a brilliant green and the green flames danced around her body.

"no" she whispered.

The shadows and flames exploded, knocking Illidan back. She rose to her feet, then, as if weightless she rose a foot into the air, flames and shadows drowning her in power.

Illidan laughed

"Finally... Little Desa's all grown up! Hit me."

She smiled and raised one hand. Desa closed her eyes and focused sending a concentrated bolt of shadow magic straight toward the demon's head. It hit him and he laughed, completely unharmed.

"Is that all you've got my child? You shame me!"

She took a step back and laughed "nope".

At that moment, Cloud lept forward, slicing at illidan with his sword. The sword struck the demon in the chest and Illidan stumbled back. Cloud landed, readying for another attack. Fire began to engulf Illidan as Bridget's powerful fire magic seared his skin. As the fire cleared, Cloud lunged once more. This time his attack sliced into Illidan's torso.

Illidan grabbed the blade and ripped it from his gut, throwing cloud alongside with it. Zion and Sylarr both pounced in their cat form, digging into him with their claws. He quickly batted them off as Rezzla let out a prayer, healing both druids just as they hit the ground.

As if hell had been unleashed, the ground beneath Illidan split. Up from the crevice rose a horde of fiends. Above him, the clouds funneled down over him. With it came a second horde of the shadow fiends, all wrapping around him and biting, draining his magic. Every second the fiends drained him of his magic, Desa grew stronger. And stronger. The shadow power radiated like a wildfire of shadows and green flames raging from her floating body. She pointed her figer at him.

"NO ILLIDAN.. THATS NOT ALL I HAVE... THIS IS!" she yelled over the earth crunching and the raging wind. The winds stopped blowing instantly, and during that split second of complete silence Desa chuckled.

All the shadow magic released at once in a brilliant beam of darkness. It hit Illidan, engulfing him in an eternity of darkness. Blood leaked from every opening on his body, locust ate at his flesh. He was in hell... where he belonged.

Chapter 1

The smell of the ocean filled Desas nose as she stepped out of the temple in the middle of Morrowell. The breeze carried soothing tone that they say could sooth even the most savage of souls. Desa wasn't a savage soul, but she definately could vouch for that today.

"How was worship?" A boy, barely of age, joined her in her short walk to the shops.

"Ah, definately interesting," she said with a smirk, giving him a playful nudge.

Worship, as the high preist called it, was training in the holy light. Since Desa was young she had studied under high priest Elyth in hopes that she would one day take over the Temple and be the watchman for their Well of Infinity, but these hopes were merely of her father. She, on the otherhand, would much rather be a simple villager, perhaps work on the fishing boat with her best friend Atri. Desa herself was only 17, but looked much younger. Perhaps her innocents or ignorance to anything other then fishing or praying kept her young, but whatever it was, it worked.

She removed the hood from her gown and let her long brown hair out.

"Thats good.. have you learned the heal yet?" Atri asked, reaching into his pocket, fishing around for something.

"No, I just can't do it... it's so frusterating. whats that?" Desa looked down at his hand as he pulled out a small green ring.

"I don't know, we found it in a bottle today fishing. It reminded me of you, want it?" She took the ring with a smile and put it on her finger.

Atri was 18, but acted like a child regaurdless. He was tall, blond and constantly getting in trouble. He worked as a fisherman with his grandfather on a small fishing boat. Unfortunately, the vessel barely brought in enough fish to support the family, let alone the village.

"Well.. to get your mind off your studies, lets go walk the coast" Atri gave her a silly grin

"Atri..." She began to protest, but stopped herself "You know what, its useless. I know I'm going to go whether I have a valid argument or not." She just shook her head and together they ran off onto the beach, due north.

Kal' Min wasn't familiar with this land, but it matched descriptions he had heard of. "Dis be de Isle of Infinity, eh?" he grunted at the captain of the massive flagship.

"Yes, Commander" The Ogre responded, sniffing the salty breeze.

"Very well den" the troll kicked up some of the pearl-white sand. "It ain't dat big so dis should be fast"

A group of trolls, all bearing black and gold armor with matching daggers immerged from the beached ship behind them. "We be goin Dis way," Commander Kal' Min marched them onwards south, down the beach.

A group of children ran down the dock, all laughing and yelling "I hope he's got armor", "I bet he's got a sword!" and "I hope he really has long ears like they say!". It had been known that a hero was coming to the Isle of Infinity, but the reason was not known.

The children stopped suddenly as they reached end of the dock, where a tall, armored figure was emerging from a fishing boat. They all stared up at him as he towered over their heads. He wore mail armor, a tabbard with a flaming paw print on it, sword at his side and bow and quiver on his back, and a fishing cap. Long, pointy ears poked out from the he sides of his hat. He kneeled down and children in the front of the group jumped, backing up a little.

"Don't be afraid, young ones..." he removed his hat and placed it on one of the older childrens head. His voice was deep, with a strange accent the island had never heard before.

Armed gaurds approached him as the children scattered.

"We've come to escort you to the temple, please follow us" one said to him as he took him by the arm. Obviously it wasn't as much an invitation as a demand.

"Why do you come to our island, Night Elf" The ancient looking preist Elyth spoke, an angry tinge in his voice.

The elf got down on one knee infront of Elyth and bowed his head.

"My name is Anolodor, I am the great grandson of High Priest Uniril of the Elvin Nation of Teldrassil. I come seeking truth in tales of a 'Well of Infinity', spoken of by our elders" the elf lifted his head to look at the human.

Elyth stared the elf down "And those tales would be of what... Elf?" not using the name after it had been given was a known insult to an Elf.

Anolodor stared back up at him. " I wish to simply see it.. and then I shall be on my way."

Elyth laughed "Then you will on your way" he mocked "Yes, you will. I don't even allow disciples under my studies see the well until they've proven worthy, what makes you think I'll let the grandson of some Elvish priest just come in and take a peek at what we hold sacred"

Anolodor sighed. "As you wish, but my boat will not return for three days, for I assumed I would be able to do what I traveled so very far to do,"

"Then you'll find our forests quite cozy. that is where you're people live, correct? In the lands nobody else wants to touch?"

Anolodor ignored yet another insult to his people and stood, bowed once more before turning to leave. The gaurds followed him, making sure he didn't linger.

Desa and Atri stopped to catch their breath. Atri took a seat on an old piece of driftwood. They ran so far that the village was no longer in sight, Desa couldnt even see the tall steeple of the temple any more.

"It's so beautiful out here, isnt it Atri?" Desa put her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind.

"Not as beautiful as being out there" he stared off into the ocean, almost smiling. They stood silent, staring for a few minutes. Desa opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a noise caught her attention. It didn't sound like a fox or rabbit, and the farms were on the other side of the island so it couldnt be a cow.

"What was that" she finaly said, turning towards the noise.

"You're crazy, Desa" Atri got up and looked off into woods, unsure of his own ridicule. Light gleemed off a peice of gold for a split second and Desa took a step back. Before she could turn to run, a large, blue hand covered her mouth and muffled her scream. She saw Atri out of the corner of her eye, stricken with fear, and felt a cold peice of metal up against her neck. "Move and de girl be dead" the creature spoke rough common, with an odd accent. A second creature slung him into the sand and held him there with it's bare blue foot in his back.

"HEY!" a yell came from the distance. In the same istance the troll who held the blade to Desa's throat looked up, an arrow peirced his skull. He fell back, almost pulling Desa down with him. She let out another scream as the other troll drew his sword and vanished before their eyes. The mysterious voice spoke again "RUN!" and they did just that.

Anolodor drew his sword and stood ready, as he heard soft footsteps approach him. "Clever.. but you're still a damned troll" and quickly thrusted his sword behind him, catching the now visable troll between his breastplate and belt.

Atri and Desa quickly turned, hearing the bloody scream of the troll as the massive elf tore his sword from its stomach. "Whats going on, Atri?" Desa screamed, tears soaking her cheeks. He stood silent, watching as two more trolls attacked the elf.

Anolodor dodged the first attack, leaving a long gash in his attackers arm. He quickly parried the second attack and countered with a slash to the trolls neck. Before his head could hit the ground, the first wounded troll had also been slain.


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2

"I demand that this court come to order!" A loud voice trumpeted over the commotion of the court. Silence struck the crowd as he stood. "We have no evidence that this 'Well of Eternity' really exsists.. this island has only been documented by geographers on a few occasions and even then, it was nothing more then a small fishing village of humans!"

The man sat Infront of a large wooden desk, clad in Plate armor, robes of blue and white draped over his armored shoulders. Infront of him, hundreds of Humans, Elves and Dwarves sat attentively after the display of frustration from their commander.

"furthermore, lets say this arcane well does exsist... what good will it do us? Energy wells have proven to be nothing short of a disaster when harnessed, just look at the blood elves"

"my lord.." An elf stood. "What you speak of is true, but what if it goes into the wrong hands? What if the Orcs can control it. The only option we have is to destroy it,"

The court burst into chaos yet again as everybody seemed to have opposite opinions. "I demand silence!" he slammed his fist onto the table, his rage becoming apparent.

"This is a risk we'll have to take.. I want this Alliance to have no part in this issue. This issue shall be suspended until I am given evidence that this shall be the concern for the wellbeing of the Alliance..."

The man stood as the gathering dispersed.

Anolodor stood, and hesitated as turned to leave.

"Anolodor." He turned to see a young elf.

"Yes, child?" He put his hand on the young elf's shoulder.

"The Elven council has requested your presense in the Cathedral of light this evening."

"Very good," Anolodor nodded and gave the young elf a silver piece. "Then tell them I will be there."

The evening came quickly, as the elf did his normal rounds at the shop for meat. His companion, Jebby as Anolodor had named him, seemed to always be hungry. Jebby was a dark, silver wolf with green eyes and a soft face. He looked nowhere as ferocious as he had proven to be. Some often mistakened him for a tamed dog.

Anolodor made his way into the cathedral, down a hallway where four elves in brilliant robes sat near a fire.

"You summed me, my lords?" He bowed before them.

"Yes, Anolodor, there is a matter we must ask you to attend for 're a galiant warrior, proven many times over and you're tracking and hunting skills have brought great pride to your ancestors."

"Thank you, my lords" He couldnt help but smile "What is this issue you must have me tend to... I don't like anticipation."

"Right, right, Anolodor.. the Well of Eternity. It exsists and we ask it of you to prove it to Commander Lionel."

Anolodor felt his heart leap into his throat. "With all do respect, your lordships, I'd never even heard a whisper of this Arcane well..."

The elf spoke again."indeed, it was forgotten, but this matter has caused us to speak to the souls above and praise elune, we have found scripture of this island and Well of Eternity. It is a massive power that we cannot let fall to the hands of the Horde, or power hungry generals. As the masons of the well, we must protect it from all who don't understand it."

Anolodor simply nodded. The elf handed him a scroll, "use this, it will guide you. also.. don't let the humans of the island know you're true intentions.. the uttering of war may cause more chaos then is needed. May Elune be with you, noble Night Elf"

Anolodor was on his way.

Atri, Desa and their new friend sat around a camp fire, cooking a fish.

"So, Anolodor, you say your name is?" Atri broke the silence

"Yes, child, that is my name." He gave the two a smile.

"Where are you from, Anolo- Anolo-" Desa began to say

'Ah Gnaw Low Door" He sounded it out, with a laugh "And to answer you're question, the North. I was born and raised in the Hillsbrad foothills."

"Ah, but I was always told Nightelves came from the west." She poked at the fish to see if it was done.

"That we do... my parents were native of Teldrassil, but they, like me, were travelers."

They continued to talk as it grew dark, about the Trolls who attacked them, and lighter things like why night elves are called such.

"It's time we head home, Desa" Atri stood and brushed the sand from his pants.

"I'll escort you short of town, I wouldn't want any harm apon you blammed on me." Anolodor stood as well and stomped out the fire.

"Where will you stay?" Desa asked, looking up at him.

"Ah, child, im just as at home in these woods as your are in your cottage, don't worry."

She nodded and the three walked towards the town.

As the town grew closer, so did light. Not the normal like, but a large, radiating light.

"Fire!" Atri yelled, running towards the town hidden behind a wall of trees.

Anolodor quickly caught him, grabbing his arm "No, you will be killed."

"But what about our family..." Desa shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Perhaps they are not lost, but we cannot take this chance.. I need you, Desa."

"Why do you need me... Whats going on?" Desa shouted again, backing away from the elf.

"You are proof... Proof I need to save this island and the well of Eternity. Come with me" his voice was deep and serious, yet comforting at the same time.

Desa looked at Atri, Atri back at Desa. "If she's going, i'm going." Atri stood up to the elf, masking his fear with pride.

"I have no protest.. but we must go now" Anolodor turned and began to walk away "If we can swim out to the dock, we can snatch a boat without the Trolls spotting us.. then maybe we can get enough lead on them they wont bother to chase us." Desa and Atri looked at eachother once more. Desa took a deep breath "Lets go, then"

Anolodor waded out waist deep into the water, Desa and Atri not far behind. They slowly made their way past a group of troll gaurds on the pier and up to a rope ladder.

"Quickly" Anolodor whispered. "get from this ladder to that boat without being seen. We have no time to spare," He silently lept up onto the dock, and down into the bottom of a fishing vessel. Desa and Atri followed clumsily. Anolodor drew his sword and cut the line in a swift swipe and the boat slowly drifted away from the pier. A troll spotted the vessel and shouted. He, along with three other trolls, dived into the water, swimming quickly after the boat.

"You said you're a fisherman, make this boat move!" Anolodor yelled as he lept up atop the mast and fired a few arrows to the persuers with his bow. Atri quickly lept us aswell, pulling lines and opening the sail. The boat accelerated as the wind caught ahold of it, leaving the swiming trolls in its wake. Anolodor lept back down, landing softly next to the kids, who sitting silently on a sack of grain.

"we've got a good four days of sailing ahead of us, children. Make yourself comfortable. He removed his shoulder pads, tabbard, mail vest and boots and plopped down on an empty barrel.

Kal' min stood at the end of the dock, watching as the small boat faded into less then a dot in the moonlit sky. "I be very upset, Kin Jin." The troll leader turned to look his lesser in the eye. "Have dem trolls beheaded by dem own swords when dey get back to da dock." The lower ranking troll grunted and gave him a fake smile as Kal Min turned and walked off, mumbling curses under his breath.

Kin Jin met the trolls as they made their way up the beach. One was still working an arrow of his chestplate. "I be real sorry bout dis, but you gotta go" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, where we be goin, Commander?" on of the soaked trolls said happily. "Nowhere where you'll be needin dis!" Kin Jin snatched the dagger from the trolls side and in one motion, slice all three of their throats open. They hit the ground, gasping for air as their blood staind the sand.

Desa had dosed off on Atri's lap by the time Anolodor had caught a fish. Atri took notes as Anolodor tied a rope to the end of his arrow, and fired it down into the water at the littlest motion. They had been on the water for the entire night and the sun rise was a sight to see. Atri lived for it, out on the ocean.

"Desa.. Desa, wake up" he gently nugged her. "look at this!"

She yawned as she leaned up, looking into the horizon. "That's beautiful, Atri"she smiled as they watched the sun rise together. The sky was half black, half bright orange. The sun illuminated the clouds, causing them to glow over the water.

They spent another day on the water before reaching the first signs of land.

"Land Ho!" Anolodor yelled, swinging down from atop his pirch on the top of the mast.

"Booty Bay! Home of scoundrals and theives!" The boat reached port among many others. The town was a network of docks strung together with building supported above the water. Over the harbor stood large wooden cranes, with live sharks and nets filled with fish hanging over the boats. They hadn't seen anything like this ever before in their life.

"You said we need to get to Stormwind, right Anolodor?" Desa spoke up, still in awe of her surroundings. They walked on what she guess to be a street, although it was planks of wood. She swore she was surrounded by little green people, she had to be dreaming. They were short, only up to her knee, and bright green. They had long pointy ears, like Anolodor, but mean, pointy faces with sharp teeth.

"Yes, another days travel if by horse, perhaps three if by foot," he answered. "And they're Goblins.. don't stare," she quickly looked away.

In the shadows of a building, Al'Cira stood unnoticed. She was slender, and wore black and red armor that was rather revealing. She covered her face with a red bandana and carried a black polearm on her back. the blood elf darted around a corner, silently following her prey. Her pray was Anolodor.

The trio made way through the dense jungle. Anolodor had pulled a favor from an old goblin friend and managed to rangle a few stallions. Anolodor was impressed, the goblin raised fine horses. He had chosen the black one. Atri rode a chestnut and Desa trotted along side on a light colored palamino.

"The horses are awsome, Anolodor!" Desa lauged as she trotted up to anolodor's side.

"Yes... a friend came through," he laughed and patted the horse.

"So.. where are we?" Desa gazed into the never ending tree line up a mountain in the distance.

"Stranglethorn Vale... darkest jungle on Azeroth" He nodded to her. "Dont fall off your horse!" he let out a laugh.

Cetri trotted along, silent. He had no idea where he was, he was follow some strange elf, he just had a bad feeling about everything.

"It's nice having some traveling companions. When I'm not with Jebby i just feel alone. And to top, Im not even wearing my hat" Anolodor laughed again.

"Who's Jebby?"Desa asked

"Well, child. Jebby is my pet. He's really my best friend." he let out a chuckle. "He's a mountain wolf. I saved his life once and he's saved mine countless times."

"Wow.."her eyes grew big "he's a wolf! where is he?"

"Stormwind. With a good friend of mine. I didn't want to take him to the isle with me,"

"Oh. Well, can i pet him?" Desa smiled

"Yes, Desa.. you can pet him." Anolodor laughed, and continued to ride as the sun set behind them.

Al'Cira followed silently in the shadows of the trees. Anolodor was a wanted man. His name was a swear among her people and she would be getting a fat paycheck to bring home his head. He'd slain one of their most powerful mages, claiming he was conjuring evil. He'd slain numerous blood elf brothers in wars, comanding troops of alliance soldiers. She would die before failing.

Kal'Min kneeled before a large orc.

"I appologize for my.. hastely return, my lord,"

"Explain yourself, Kal'Min." the orc looked at him "And stand up,"

Kal'Min rose to his feet.

"Well, my lord, I fear we were discovered,"

"How?! I have spys that say the alliance doesn't even know this island exsists!" He stood

"Well, my lord... A night elf spotted us. He wore a crest of the alliance and my men say he's Wolfy the dark"

"Hmmm... Don't fail me again Kal'Min. You and you're men will be reassigned to finding out more on this matter. And killing anybody before they run their mouth."

The orc spit on the ground and turned around. "Don't fail me again" he repeated before leaving the room.


	3. ch3

Chapter 3

The trio sat around a warm campfire, two wild rabbits cooking over the flame. Anolodor had picked a pleasent spot, right next to a slow flowing stream. They seemed to be doing this alot lately, talking. Although the only talking Desa or Atri did was asking their new friend questions.

"Wolfy the dark... interesting name," Desa noted as the elf finished his tale of slaying high orc commanders. They had no idea what an orc was, but they went with it.

"Yes.. it's a name known more then the one i was born with." he laughed and turned a rabbit over the flame. "I'm sure it's just as much cursed as praised, though."

"How did you get it?" Atri asked

"Well, thats a story all in itself, lets just say It's got a little something to do with Jebby," he picked up the stick "Foods done!"

Al'Cira had a camp of her own, if you'd call it that. She sat, posted in a tree not 100 feet from Anolodor. She watched them intently, waiting to attack.

Desa stood. "I'm going to go wash in that stream," she took her boots off and started towards the stream "No peeking!"

Anolodor laughed and Atri blushed.

This was Al'Cira's moment. The human girl was unarmed, unaware, naked 10 feet below her. She swung down on a vine, picking up the young girl.

Desa screamed, arms flailing at her abductor. They rolled onto the ground, Desa knocking the polearm from Al'Cira's hand. She punched the bloodelf in the face but it didnt seem to even faze her. They were on the ground rolling around, the elf obviously winning. She pulled a dagger from her side and lifted it high above Desa's body.

An arrow pierced the brush seperating Desa from her companions, right into the bloodelf's chest. The impact knocked her back, off of Desa. Desa quickly stood up, and ran through the bushes screaming. Anolodor and Atri were standing, Anolodor's bow already primed with another arrow. The bloodelf lept through the bushes aswell, yanking the arrow from her chest.

"Wolfy the dark!" she yelled "Today you die!" She pointed her polearm at him.

Anolodor sent another arrow her way, and this time she saw it coming. She lept, kicking the arrow out of the air. As if she had jumped off the arrow itself she flipped in the air and landed her foot right into Anolodor's chest. He grabbed her ankle, throwing her into a tree. She grunted as she hit the massive palm and before he could load another arrow she had darted behind the tree.

She stood there, back against the tree. An arrow cracked through the tree trunk and she dove to the left missing death by an inch. Anolodor rushed her, sword mid-swing. She lept over the blade and landed another kick right in Anolodor's face. He quickly swung the blade again, gaining some ground as she evaded his attack. She lept straight up into the air, catching herself on a tree branch. She lunged straight at the Nightelf on the ground, polearm out and ready. He swung his sword once more, and she blocked the lethal blow with her weapon. Al'Cira hit the ground, sliding into the stream from the force of the blow.

Al'cira saw her chance out of the corner of her eye. Desa had ran back to the stream to grab her cloths and had only managed to get her skirt up around her waist. She dove towards desa, tackling her once a gain. Desa let out a scream and landed an elbow to the back of Al'Cira's head. She blinked, momentarily dazed. Desa pushed her off, and somehow magic shot from her body at the Bloodelf. The wave of Phsycic energy knocked the elf to her feet, and as she stood slowly, still dazed, Anolodor sent a single arrow through her chest. She fell to the ground in a heap, blood dripping from her mouth.


End file.
